customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney
Barney & the Backyard Gang (1988-1991) *The Backyard Show (1988) *Three Wishes (1988) *A Day at the Beach (1989) *Waiting for Santa (1990) *Campfire Sing-Along (1990) *Barney Goes to School (1990) *Barney in Concert (1991) *Rock with Barney (1991) Barney & Friends *Season 1 (1992) *Season 2 (1993) *Season 3 (1995) *Season 4 (1997) *Season 5 (1998) *Season 6 (1999-2000) *Season 7 (2002) *Season 8 (2003-2004) *Season 9 (2004-2005) *Season 10 (2006) *Season 11 (2007) *Season 12 (2008) *Season 13 (2009) *Season 14 (2010) Barney Home Video (1992-present)/Specials and Stage Shows *Barney's Magical Musical Adventure (1992) *Love to Read, with Barney (1993) *Barney Live! in New York City (1994) *Imagination Island (1994) *Barney Safety (1995) *A Day in the Park with Barney (1995-present) *Barney Songs (1995) *Barney's Talent Show (1995) *Barney's Fun & Games (1996) *Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons (1996) *Once Upon a Time (1996) *Barney's Sense-Sational Day (1996) *Barney's Musical Scrapbook (1997) *Camp WannaRunnaRound (1997) *Barney's Adventure Bus (1997) *Barney's Stu-u-upendous Puzzle Fun! (1997) *Barney's Good Day, Good Night (1997) *It's Time for Counting (1997) *Barney in Outer Space (1998) *Barney's Big Surprise (1998) *Barney's Halloween Party (1998) *My Party with Barney (1998) *Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie (1998) *Barney's First Adventures (1998) *Sing & Dance with Barney (1999) *What a World We Share (1999) *Walk Around the Block with Barney (1999) *Let's Play School (1999) *Barney's Night Before Christmas (1999) *More Barney Songs (1999) *Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm (2000) *Barney's Super Singing Circus (2000) *Come on Over to Barney's House (2000) *Be My Valentine, Love Barney (2000) *Barney's Musical Castle (2001) *Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes (2001) *Let's Go to the Zoo (2001) *Barney's Pajama Party (2001) *You Can Be Anything (2001) *Barney's Beach Party (2002) *Round and Round We Go (2002) *Barney's Christmas Star (2002) *Barney Songs from the Park (2003) *Read with Me, Dance with Me (2003) *Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! (2003) *Happy Mad Silly Sad (2003) *Movin' and Groovin' (2004) *Let's Pretend with Barney (2004) *Now I Know My ABCs (2004) *Barney's Colorful World (2004) *Ready, Set, Play! (2004) *Let's Go to the Farm (2005) *Just Imagine (2005) *Everyone is Special (2005) *The Land of Make-Believe (2005) *Can You Sing That Song? (2005) *Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour (2006-2007) *Let's Make Music (2006) *Let's Go to the Firehouse (2007) *Dino-Mite Birthday (2007) *Celebrating Around the World (2008) *Barney's Animal ABC's (2008) *Hi! I'm Riff! (2008) *The Best of Barney (2008) *Once Upon a Dino-Tale (2009) *Top 20 Countdown (2009) *Let's Go on Vacation (2009) *Barney's Jungle Friends (2009) *Let's Play Outside (2010) *A-Counting We Will Go (2010) *Best Fairy Tales (2010) *Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash! (2010-2011) *I Can Do It! (2011) *Big World Adventure (2011) *A Very Merry Christmas (2011) *I Love My Friends (2012) *A Super-Dee-Duper Day! (2014) Documentaries *Barney Celebrates Children (1994) Collaborations *Kids for Character (1996) *The Little Big Club Live in Concert (2009-2012) Outside North America (Stage Shows) *Barney's Theatre (2000-2002) *Barney's Musical Park (2004; 2007) *Barney's Let's Imagine (2007-2010) *Barney's Dino-Mite Birthday! - Live on Stage (2008) *Barney's Space Adventures (2008; 2010) *Barney Rocks! El Concierto en Vivo (2010) *Barney Live! World Tour - A Celebration! (2015; 2017-2018) *Barney's Greatest Hits - Live on Stage (2016-2017) Barney & the Backyard Gang and Barney Home Videos (1992-present) (FAKE) *'Our Friend, Barney' (1988) *'Let's Be Healthy '(1990) *'Barney's First Sleepover' (1990) *'Barney's Magical Christmas' (1992) *'Barney's Make-Believe Adventure' (1993) *'Barney's Make-Believe School Day' (1994) *Bedtime with Barney (1994) *'Barney's Patriotic Sing-Along '(1996) *'Let's Start a Band!' (1996) *Let's Show Respect (1996) *'Barney's Treehouse Fun' (1997) *'Barney's "I Can Do" Show' (1998) *'Barney's Animal Friends' (1999) *'Barney's Thanksgiving Party' (1999) *'More Barney Safety '(2000) *'Let's Play Games with Barney '(2000) *'Barney's Patriotic Parade' (2000) *'Barney's Fun-Filled Adventure '(2000) *'Barney's Wonderful World of Friends' (2001) *'Our Beautiful Earth '(2001) *'Let's Exercise with Barney' (2001) *Barney's Big Dance Party (2001) *'Happy Easter, Love Barney '(2002) *'Barney's Very Special Day '(2002) *Barney's Outdoor Fun! (2003) *'Barney's Musical Day' (2003) *'Barney's New Year's Eve Celebration' (2003) *'Happy St. Patrick's Day, Love Barney' (2004) *Barney's Birthday (2005) *We Wish You a Merry Christmas (2005) *Let's Go to the Beach (2006) *'Let's Go to the Police Station' (2008) *'Barney's Imagination Playhouse' (2008) *'Let's Go Back to School '(2009) *Dinos in the Park (2009) *Barney's Egg-Cellent Adventures (2010) *Barney's Furry Friends (2010) *Barney's Playground Fun! (2010) *Barney's Musical Zoo (2011) *Barney's Worldwide Adventure! (2011) *Clean Up, Clean Up! (2012) *Planes, Trains & Cars (2012) *Let's Go to the Doctor (2012) *Let's Go to the Moon (2013) *Play, Dance, & Imagine with Barney (2013) *'Let's Go to the Circus '(2013) *'Let's Go to the Gym '(2014) *'Let's Go Under the Sea' (2014) *'Barney's Camping Adventure' (2014) *This is How I Feel (2014) *'Let's Go to the Movies' (2015) *'Let's Go to the Castle '(2015) *Barney's Tee-Rific Bugs & Animals (2015) *'Let's Go to the Grocery Store '(2015) *'Let's Go to the Museum '(2015) *It's Showtime with Barney! (2015) *'Barney's Musical Jukebox '(2015) *'Let's Go to the Restaurant '(2015) *'Celebrate the Holidays with Barney' (2015) *'Barney's Sing-Along from Season 9 to Season 11 '(2015) *'Rock and Roll with Barney' (2016) *'Let's Go to the Post Office '(2016) *Sing-Along with Barney (2016) *'Dance-Along with Barney' (2016) *'Barney's Celebration! '(2016) *'Barney's Clubhouse Fun!' (2018) *'Barney's Park Moments' (2019) *'Barney's 30th Anniversary Celebration!' (2019)